Dissolution
by Uozumi
Summary: On the morning Spock is to leave for Earth, he has an unexpected visitor. Written because someone asked a question about T'Pring on LJ.


**Fandom** _Star Trek AOS_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Spock, T'Pring; no pairing  
**Genre** General/Pre-movie  
**Rating** PG  
**Word Count** 782  
**Disclaimer** Star Trek c. Paramount, CBS, NBC, Roddenberry  
**Summary** On the morning Spock is to leave for Earth, he has an unexpected visitor.  
**Warning(s)** none  
**Notes** Someone asked about T'Pring in AOS and this little thing suddenly began eating my brain alive. I also prescribe to the theory that the catalyst to everything was the whale rescue in movie IV. That original damage to the time space fabric was what attracted Nero and Spock Prime into this universe in the first place. That's why things on Vulcan can progress differently even though Nero has not touched it yet.

_**Dissolution**_

He did not expect her to be there at the shuttle field so early on that day. He had already said farewell to his mother and might have said farewell to his father if the older Vulcan was present. His father was absent from the planet on the day Spock was to leave for Starfleet. Even though Spock knew his father had no emotional reason to say goodbye like his mother, the logic behind Sarek's absence from Vulcan left an almost illogically sour taste in his mouth.

T'Pring pulled her headscarf closer to herself. She was from a country to the east. Their parents knew each other through his father's and her mother's occupations. If she was at this shuttle field up in the north, she must have been in some sort of hovercraft for at least twenty of Vulcan's hours. Her hair was down for once and her makeup absent. It looked as thought he journey had been long, but perhaps an unplanned even to T'Pring herself.

She took a step forward and offered him the standard Vulcan greeting. They had just seen each other barely a week ago at a location just between their countries. It was odd to see her so soon when they normally would meet maybe four times a year if their schedules allowed it.

Spock returned the greeting. He studied her quietly a moment. "What is your purpose here?" he asked. He could not think of any logical reason that T'Pring might see him off. Like his father, T'Pring had not stated approval with his decision to leave the planet. Her words had not been as harsh as Sarek's words but had conveyed her thoughts on the matter adequately enough.

"I wish to break off this engagement," T'Pring answered. Her dark eyes met Spock's gaze. "I do not understand your logic. I do not wish to be bound to someone who has already left our agreement."

Spock watched the young Vulcan fold her arms around herself. He spoke in an even tone. "I have not left our agreement. Pursuing a study of other planets does not mean I do not wish to remain bonded."

T'Pring looked at him. "When I spoke to you, when I told you all of the reasons why you must not leave this planet, you could not see the argument." She watched him, her face and words impassioned. "If you cannot see the argument, where is your logic, Spock?" She pulled her cloak about her tighter. She was dressed in the warmest garments of her country. Spock was not certain she owned anything truly appropriate for the early morning weather in the north.

"My logic can be different than yours," Spock answered. "It is written that to each Vulcan there is logic, and the Vulcan whose logic is most sound shall be the logic of the Vulcans."

T'Pring was silent for a long moment. Spock opened his mouth to point out he had five minutes to make it to the shuttle before it left, but she held up her hand. "If that is 'sound logic' to leave and never return, then I must deduce that you are leaving our bond. If you have seven pieces, you cannot reject six and expect to keep the seventh." She took a step away from him. "I know this is not the time, nor the ritual, but I shall speak to our elders in your absence. Even if the bond cannot be dissolved without both of us present," she paused, "do consider us bonded no longer."

Spock was silent, watching her walk away and then called after her, "T'Pring –" He did not know what he planned to say. It seemed as though she had decided this all without him. Yet, at the same time, his brain could only thing of one reason not to agree to her settlement.

The slightly older Vulcan teenager stopped walking and looked back at him. "If at 'that time,' you cannot find someone who will do what is required," there was no pause and her voice was quite firm, "return to me, and I will do what is required. In my decision, I do not wish your death, but our life."

Spock worked to push aside the torrent of emotion that threatened to break through his façade. He managed to keep his face as it should be. He raised his hand and spread his fingers. "Live long and prosper, T'Pring."

She held her cloak tightly with her left hand and her right hand immerged from the fabric to assume the pose. "And to you, live long and prosper, Spock."

Then she was gone and he barely made his shuttle to Earth.

**The End**


End file.
